Suspenders and Stockings
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Remus comes home to visit his lover and is in for an extremely pleasant surprise. Kinky Slash, I'm sure you can guess from the title.


_AN: A oneshot inspired by my fic; 'Coming Out' and Rocky Horror Show, seeing as I recently saw it live! :D Enjoy and any comments on it would be very much appreciated. Thank you in advance. (Just a random, pointless piece of info, I wrote it to Alannah Myles' Black Velvet…a sexy song!) _

Suspenders and Stockings

Remus lifted his hand and knocked, he knew Sirius would be in as he had just reported back from a mission according to Dumbledore that was. He waited for a moment before frowning as he lifted his hand again and rapped the door, it swung open slowly with an eerie creak. Remus raised an eyebrow as he stepped over the threshold and looked around the living room, it was as if someone had come in and re-decorated…unfortunately it was someone with either very bad taste or a Pimp, Remus wasn't sure which he would have preferred. The walls were hung with cloth of deep crimson and black satin, the only light came from well placed candles and little balls of magical light that hovered near the sensually draped ceiling. "Er…Sirius? It's me…Where are you?"

"In the bedroom, give me a moment would you?" Sirius' voice drifted from the only bedroom and Remus shook his head in confusion. He sat down on the sofa and stared around the room, then as he was considering making himself a cup of tea he heard the bedroom door open. He turned his head and his mouth fell open. Sirius was stood leaning against the lintel with a tiny smirk on his handsome face, one eyebrow rose gracefully in silent question. Remus couldn't speak, he could only sit and gape like a mute fool. Slowly Remus let his eyes wander the man standing in the bedroom doorway, he began at the stiletto heels and moved up those perfectly stocking-clad legs to the black satin covered crotch. He swallowed and licked his lips, continuing his visual exploration of the vision before him. The knickers were satin and lace, little crimson bows adorned each corner of the tiny little panties and he envisioned himself biting at them. The suspender belt was a little lacy skirt that held up those slightly ripped fish nets. Above that Sirius wore a Basque of the deepest crimson, what little chest he could see glistened with what might have been muggle body glitter. His eyes moved to Sirius' throat where a black, shiny leather diamond studded collar rested. Remus swallowed a lump that was now sitting in his throat. Sirius' face was fully made up, his lips painted as red as blood, his eyes shadowed with a little Khol pencil. On his hands were long fingerless gloves, in one hand sat a cigarette which he took a deep drag of, Remus gazed at his lover unable to look away. "Do you like it?" Sirius asked huskily.

"I-I…I…I…S-Sirius…This is…I…"

Sirius' smile widened, becoming almost evil. "Thought you would." He moved forward, walking far too well in the high heels. Remus watched the sensual sway of his hips, entranced by the bulge in those flimsy panties, he licked his lips as his boyfriend drew closer. "Champagne?" Sirius asked waving his hand elegantly at the table, a wine bottle and two glasses appeared there.

Remus tore his eyes from Sirius and picked up the bottle, he opened it with a tea towel and concentrated on the satisfying pop as the cork came out, instead of the fact that Sirius was now sitting at his side. "So, what's the occasion?" He asked, attempting to distract himself as he poured the champagne with a shaking hand.

"You don't know?!" Sirius turned wide eyes on his boyfriend; the cigarette he had been smoking was now crushed out in the ashtray.

"I'm afraid not." Remus risked a glance at him and felt heat sear his groin, he managed, somehow, not to groan aloud.

Sirius looked slightly hurt as he took the glass from Remus, he sipped some before explaining. "It's our anniversary." He muttered with a small frown. "I wanted to do something…"

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sirius! I completely forgot, what with the Order and all the missions…It completely fled my mind."

Sirius bit down on his lower lip, his eyes going wide as he gazed at Remus. It was a look he knew well, a look Sirius used as often as possible to get his own way, the marauders called it his Puppy-Dog look. It melted all but the coldest of hearts and was Remus' one big weakness. "You'll make it up to me?" Sirius asked in a pitifully hopeful voice.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, what did you want to do?"

Sirius' face broke out once again into that wonderfully sexy smile. "Can't you guess?"

Remus' eyes swept Sirius' delicious body, encased in lace and satin with tantalising glimpses of that perfect skin beneath. "Oh yes." He muttered, forcing his eyes to meet his boyfriends. "If you're doing this to tease me, I'll kill you." Remus managed to breathe as Sirius lifted his glass to his lips and downed the fizzy alcohol.

"No, I have a hard on to end all hard on's…if I don't relieve it now I'm going to die. I had no idea what a turn on this would be…" He moved closer, his lips brushing his boyfriends. "Now, Mr. Padfoot asks most politely for Mr. Moony to fuck him so hard he can't walk later."

"Mr. Moony is more than happy to oblige." Remus muttered and closed the infinitesimal gap that separated them. Sirius' lips tasted slightly waxy from the lipstick, a tremor ran down Remus' spine as their lips parted and tongues tangled. After the first few seconds of reacquainting themselves Remus felt his self control snap, he pushed Sirius into the sofa and deepened the kiss, slowly he ran a hand down his chest, taking note of the corset beneath his fingers. He moaned helplessly, opening his mouth wider and battling to control Sirius' tongue with his own. He tangled one hand firmly in Sirius' hair, the other continuing on its downward journey. He finally reached those little panties and he shivered again as his fingers slipped over the front, he could feel how hard Sirius was and there was a little wet patch on the front. "Oh fucking hell, Padfoot." He whispered breathlessly as he pulled away to gaze into dark, lust blown eyes. Sirius' lipstick was now smudged but neither of them cared too much, not when there was so much heat building between them, not when Remus wanted so desperately to get his teeth into the lacy knickers covering his favourite toy.

Sirius pushed himself back into the deep kiss, he didn't want it to stop. He felt Remus' fingers sliding down over his trapped balls and groaned heavily, his legs parted in response, liquid fire raced through his viens as he lifted his hips upward a little. Those intrepid digits finally slid beneath the fabric of the knickers and found Sirius' hole, they slipped inside far more easily than usual and remus pulled away to gaze at his boyfriend in surprise. "You prepared yourself already!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…can't wait…fuck me! I'm ready. I need you, Moony…I need you inside me." Sirius gasped, pushing down onto Remus' hand with a loud, lusty groan.

With a low, vibrating growl Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and threw him roughly to the floor. They fell together; lips locked and upset the small coffee table. The bottle of Champagne fell over and Sirius was deluged in a cascade of bubbly liquid, Remus had the presence of mind to set the bottle upright again but when he turned back to look down at his lover he saw he was now soaked. Hair clung to his forehead and he was licking his lips greedily, his eyes glittered in his pale face and his smile would have suited the devil. Remus was lost. He let himself drown in Champagne tasting kisses, as hot as fire. He straddled Sirius' hips, feeling the insistent press of his erection against his hip, he rolled his own forward and listened to the desperate whine he extracted.

The carpet burnt Sirius' shoulders as he felt Remus move downwards, he watched the top of Remus' head as he ran both hands down his sides, gripping the Basque and feeling the hard ribs of metal beneath the soft cloth. Remus let his lips trail across the exposed bit of thigh between stocking and panty, he alternated lips and tongue revelling in the wonderful noises he was drawing from his lover. He smirked against the pale skin when Sirius began tugging insistently at his hair. "Shh, Siri, calm down…I'm getting there." He muttered, biting firmly into a delicious looking bit of flesh. Sirius bucked his hips, gasping slightly as Remus began sucking and kissing and licking at that one bit of skin. Inside his stilettos his toes curled and he threw back his head.

"Reeeemusss…!" He whined.

"I said be quiet." Remus muttered, his breath tickling the little bruise beneath his teeth. He moved slowly towards his ultimate goal, for a moment he gazed at the hard lump and watched it twitch eagerly as he ran both his hands up and down Sirius' parted thighs. Finally he bent his head and ran his tongue over it, he could taste Sirius' pre-cum through the thin cloth and moaned in unison with his lover. Slowly he explored the new and very interesting sensation, he massaged the head of Sirius' cock through the knickers with the tip of his tongue and listened intently to the noises he was hearing. He moved slowly down again, laving his tongue all over his cloth-clad balls until Sirius was quivering and begging incoherently. He smiled, glad to have at least a little power back in his hands, the fact that Sirius could turn him on just by being in the same vicinity was always his advantage. Once again he ran both hands over Sirius' thighs before rapidly undoing his belt and yanking down his trousers.

Sirius watched Remus as he lifted his legs and put them over his shoulders, he felt Remus move the panties out of the way of his hole and press something hot, hard and oh so good against him. "Yes!" He hissed as Remus bent him nearly double as he entered him, it was one slow, torturous movement that made Sirius grab handfuls of the rug beneath him and arch his back as best he could. "Oh yeah…that's it…!" He gasped and let his eyes flutter closed, when Remus was fully seated they waited a few seconds for each of them to regain their composure. Then Remus began to move, he began slowly, his hips sliding back and forth with slow precision. Sirius' legs tightened around his neck, the ankles crossing as he tried to get Remus to speed up. His cock rubbed against the front of his knickers and added to the multitude of sensations assaulting him, he could feel the Basque digging into his skin but the pain only made him gasp more. His body was all fire, his breathing rapid and his blood raging through his system. He could taste champagne and Remus and he couldn't think of a more erotic combination in that moment. "_More_." He growled, and Remus leaned down to capture his crimson-smudged mouth again.

Remus kept each stroke slow, he enjoyed watching the expression on Sirius' face, half irritated, half utter bliss. He pulled his hips backwards and suddenly slammed them forward again, Sirius made a keening noise in the back of his throat as his body convulsed. "You like that, Siri?" Remus gasped, kissing Sirius' jaw and running his tongue down his exposed throat. "Tell me you like it."

"Oh fuck, Remus! I love it! D-Do it again…!"

"Ahh…that's it…" Remus pulled out again, slamming back inside with more force than before. He gazed down at his debauched lover and licked his lips hungrily, Sirius' eyes sparkled, his skin covered in tiny little bruises caused by Remus' mouth. He continued to smirk, even as he moaned and begged. "You're too good…much too good…" Remus whispered, slowly speeding up his thrusts as he ran a hand over Sirius' Basque-clad chest. "So fucking beautiful, say my name again…"

"Remus…" Sirius whispered, taking his boyfriends head with both hands and kissing him solidly. They both held that moment, neither moving a muscle. They simply enjoyed the contact of their lips before it was too much, Remus pulled away, running a tongue across Sirius' bottom lip and nipping it playfully. He began thrusting again, loving it when Sirius tensed around his aching cock. "Yes, yes, yes!" Sirius gasped, his tongue tangling with his lover's his fingers wrapped firmly in soft brown hair, he tugged on it to encourage more movement. He raked his nails down Remus' neck, leaving behind vicious looking scratches as he lost himself in pleasure, he felt Remus losing control and encouraged it eagerly with his body.

Remus finally felt a twist of white hot fire in his groin, he gasped and his eyes snapped shut. He felt Sirius shiver and whisper something filthy in his ear, it pushed him over the edge. As fingers tightened in his hair he came with Sirius' name on his lips before collapsing with a soft gasp. He rested his head against Sirius' abdomen while he recovered as Sirius ran shaking fingers through his hair, it took him a while to realise Sirius had yet to come and he finally forced himself up onto his hands to look him in the eye. "Sirius, why didn't you…?"

Sirius was smirking devilishly again, he reached down and slipped a hand inside his knickers and withdrew a small white circle of plastic. "Cock ring." He muttered. "I wanted you to cum first, you know I have no self control."

Remus groaned heavily. "Merlin, if I had known…" He bent his head and began slowly kissing Sirius' collar bone, leaving behind yet another bruise to mar his beautiful skin. "Mm…I suppose I will have to give you your gift now, shouldn't I?" He whispered, his fingers moving up to tug at the lacings on the Basque. His breath ghosted over Sirius' wet skin and made him moan helplessly. Slowly, teasingly, he moved downwards until his face was once again level with Sirius' erection. The cloth over it was tight, stretched to an impossible extreme. Remus once again ran his tongue over the hard silhouette and felt Sirius' leg muscles tense as he pushed his hips closer to the sensation, he glanced up to Sirius with one hand tangled in his own hair, eyes closed tightly and teeth digging deep into his cherry red bottom lip. Once satisfied he returned his attentions to where Sirius wanted him. He slid two fingers beneath the knickers, sliding them into Sirius' body with ease before returning to tease the tip of his cock.

Sirius loved the feeling of Remus' tongue over the knickers; it created sensual layers of pleasure that consumed him. He began moving his hips, lifting his legs up so his feet were flat on the floor as he arched his back. "Oh god yes!" he moaned desperately. "More, Remus, more damnit!" Remus' tongue was torture, Sirius' body shuddered and he pressed his erection against those wonderfully cruel lips again and again, he desperately needed more friction. He need to cum. The fingers moving inside him only added to the rapidly building pressure throughout his body, his muscles strained as he bit back cries. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his hands shook as he reached down and grabbed handfuls of that soft hair that hovered above his groin. "Fuck!" He gasped.

Finally Remus took pity on him, he took Sirius' erection between his lips and applied suction over the fabric encased organ. Sirius bucked off of the rug, his breathing became ragged and desperate whines escaped his lips. It didn't take much to push him over the edge, Remus simply found his lovers prostate and pressed.

Sirius came hard, he arched his back, crying out Remus' name as pleasure swallowed him in blissful white.

When he came down from his orgasmic high he found himself gazing into soft brown eyes, he grinned sleepily. "How was it, Remus?"

"The best present you've ever given me." Remus replied, equally as sleepy.

Sirius pouted slightly and pushed sticky hair from his eyes. "What, even better than that cute little wolf toy I got you last year?"

Remus grimaced. "Yes, better than even that."

Sirius grinned, his eyes began to get heavy and he yawned. "Hmmm…good." He muttered, wrapping Remus firmly in his arms and kissing him.

"We should wash." Remus replied, finding Sirius' skin and tracing lazy patterns across his exposed inner thigh, it was now damp from semen and sweat.

"Probably but the floor is suddenly seeming very cosy." Sirius replied, letting his head fall to one side.

"No. Up you get, I don't want to take a bath alone…"

"Bath with Remus?" One of Sirius' grey eyes opened and he watched Remus carefully, as if not daring to hope.

Remus smiled and kissed him slowly, his tongue chasing drops of spilled champagne as he ran it down his jaw. "Mmm…yes, bath with Remus…and perhaps we can see who takes longest to cum again."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Mr. Moony." Sirius said, sitting upright and grinning like an excited boy. Remus couldn't resist, he kissed him again, this time tangling his fingers deep into his lovers hair, as he pulled away he nuzzled his nose affectionately.

"Mr. Moony has a message for Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to hear what Mr. Moony has got to say." Sirius replied softly.

"Mr. Moony must inform Mr. Padfoot that on this very day Mr. Moony has loved Mr. Padfoot for three whole years."

Sirius chuckled roughly, wrapping Remus firmly in his arms and kissing him forcefully. "And Mr. Padfoot would like Mr. Moony to know that he has loved Mr. Moony for so much longer, and that Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony were born for each other."


End file.
